Still The One
by Captain Howdy 611
Summary: He had finally found true happiness, even if he had found it in one of the most unlikely places." A slashy and mushy fic... yay mush!


_Disclaimer – I own this photo of Adam Ant (Whee! Hottie!!!)... Nothing much else... I don't own the song... Who does own the song??? Shania Twain??? Yeah, maybe her..._

_A/N – This is written for anyone who thinks I am incapable of non-angsty fics! Lol... so here goes... wish me luck!!!_

_Dedication – Dedicated to all the Edd/Eddy fans out there! (yes... one day I might consider another pairing... but for now... here it is!!!)_

* * *

**Still The One**

**when I first saw you, I saw love.**

Forever. That's how long they had been together. Ed, Edd and Eddy. Separated, they were alone, but once they had found each other they knew that this is where they were meant to be. This was their aim, their life. They adored Ed, who wouldn't? He was so sweet and gentle and naive... but he wasn't the same as his two friends, something about them had set them apart, and, after Ed had finally fallen for the just as oblivious May, Edd and Eddy could finally figure out exactly what that something was. Love.

**and the first time you touched me, I felt love.**

Their first kiss. Eddy looked back upon that day as being the perfect accident, how idyllically everything had fallen into place. Of course, they had felt things before, unexplainable feelings that, although new to them both, were so beautiful, so tender, so warm. But they had dismissed them. Surely it wasn't right, for these sensations, these emotions to be directed toward each other. But at that moment, just that one suspended moment in time, it all made such perfect sense. Their lips finally touched, they had already been so close, after the play fighting that had brought them to this position, Eddy having been teasing his friend on his inability to wrestle him to the floor and Double D so intent on proving that he could do anything that his shorter friend could do, and for those seconds, those few magical seconds that passed before they parted, the entire world had stopped spinning, just for them.

**And, after all this time, you're still the one I love.**

And now, Eddy could look back on the last two years of his life and smile, truly smile. For he had finally found true happiness, even if he had found it in one of the most unlikely places.

**Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby**

He never would have thought it could ever happen, not if the proof were not here, right in front of him. He stroked the sleek black hair that fell over his chest softly. How he had so wanted to touch his friend's hair when they were younger, but it was forbidden to him. So beautiful, lustrous rivers of ebony, and yet so loathed by Double D. Eddy could never understand it when he was young, before he had gotten to know his friend just that little better, but now that he was here, not only seeing, but also touching, caressing the tresses that had been so trustingly displayed to him, there was nothing more that Eddy did not understand about Double D.

**We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**

****

So young, so innocent, and yet, so strong. Eddy had for so long tried to deny the feelings that plagued his mind, the ghosts of his desperately buried emotions that haunted his thoughts whenever he looked at his friend. And, even though he tried to hide it, Eddy knew that Double D too fought a constant battle with his own conscience. But love cannot be denied, if it could, then maybe things would have turned out so much easier...

**They said, 'i bet they'll never make it'  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong**

And they would not have faced the jeers, the taunts, the judgements of the others. Jimmy and Johnny's shock when they just happened to stumble upon the two best friends as they shared a chaste kiss while waiting for Ed to return from gathering supplies for their latest scam. Kevin's cruel laughter as he came to investigate what exactly had caused the younger boys to stall and realised exactly what was going on. Rolf's critical sneers as he joined Kevin's side. He did not approve of something that he and his old world beliefs considered to be 'unnatural'. Nazz's expression of disbelief, since when had all three of the Ed's stopped adoring her? First Ed had been lured away by May, and now this? This was something she would never have expected. And finally, the tears. Lee's tears as she realised that she was never to gain the chance with Eddy that she so desperately wanted. She had turned to her sister for comfort, but Marie was already distraught at her own failed opportunities with Double D. As was Sarah, who frantically looked for support in the arms of Jimmy, and eventually found her own sense of happiness lying there. Isn't it funny, how sometimes the things you are looking for are right there, under your nose the whole time? You just don't realise it until you are forced to accept it.  
  
**You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life**

And that is exactly what had happened to Eddy and Double D. Everything that had happened between them, fights, tears, laughter, everything had eventually led them to this point. Eddy had never believed in fate before, but now, now he wasn't so sure. Everything just seemed so perfect, so knowingly and lovingly crafted. Two boys, best friends, both with a lot in common – and yet, so very different from each other. That is what made Eddy think twice. That they could be so perfectly balanced, for eddy's compulsive and erratic flare to be so beautifully clamed by Double D's rational compassionate soul, for Double D's tense and withdrawn disposition to be contrasted and eased by Eddy's own extrovert personality. So skilfully sculpted, like the most majestic masterpiece. They belonged together.

**You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**

And they would be together, forever, nothing could tear them apart. They had already proved that by finally, finally overcoming their fears, standing up for each other, and for themselves. No longer were Eddy's deepest desires confined to just his dreams, now he was able to stand above the others, be proud of who he was, and of Double D, and at long last, the other kids were slowly beginning to accept their love, it was difficult not to admire their courage, their bravery, and the respect that Eddy had craved his whole life was finally presented to him. All he had needed was to learn to respect himself. Double D stirred from his sleep and lifted his head from Eddy's chest. Eddy gazed into emerald orbs, so full of love, of trust and gently planted a small kiss on the slight boy's lips. Double D smiled softly, contentedly, and again rested his head on Eddy's chest, letting a peaceful and gentle sleep take him over.  
  
**Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together**

Eddy sighed happily and closed his eyes. They had done it. Together they had overcome Kevin's snide comments and twisted jokes, Rolf's judgmental glares, Sarah's disappointment, the Kanker's heartbreak, even the deafening silence that surrounded them. And nothing could stand in their way.

**I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'**

Ed and May stood in the doorway to Eddy's living room and smiled as they realised why no-one had come to answer the door, meaning that the couple had to let themselves into the house. Eddy's blonde hair fell around his face, three long bangs partly covering his eyes as he too had dozed off holding the still smiling Double D in his arms. Ed grinned as he swept a strand of hair back from Eddy's face to uncover the peaceful and serene expression hidden beneath, before turning back to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking her back out of the room. He was so glad that his friends had found each other at last.  
  
**I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby**

* * *

_Awwwwness!!! Yay!!! Proof that I CAN write happy and mushy if I put my mind to it! So, what do you think??? Please review and tell me! Till next time! –xx-_


End file.
